


Sleepy Mornings

by celtic7irish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce shifted sleepily as the sky lightened to a dull grey with the dawn, years of being on the run ensuring that he was up as soon as there was enough light to see by, before any reasonable person was awake.</p><p>But he wasn't interested in running now.  Instead, he turned over onto his side and lifted himself up on one arm, gazing fondly down at the man sleeping in the bed next to him.  Tony's face was relaxed in sleep, a strand of hair flopping down over his eyes.  He was curled half on his side, subconsciously keeping pressure off of the arc reactor in his chest, his breathing shallow but unrestricted.  One hand was outstretched, curled against the mattress between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kweandee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweandee/gifts).



> Filling this prompt: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=49901686
> 
> Bruce's favorite time of day is just waking up in the morning, rather just waking up in the morning w/his partner. It's the only time he gets to see Tony completely open and unguarded without his defenses and many masks that he wears for everyone else. He feels honored that Tony trust him enough to be able to witness this softer more vulnerable side to himself.
> 
> +100 cuddles and conversation  
> +1000 love making (bottom!tony)

Bruce shifted sleepily as the sky lightened to a dull grey with the dawn, years of being on the run ensuring that he was up as soon as there was enough light to see by, before any reasonable person was awake.

 

But he wasn't interested in running now. Instead, he turned over onto his side and lifted himself up on one arm, gazing fondly down at the man sleeping in the bed next to him. Tony's face was relaxed in sleep, a strand of hair flopping down over his eyes. He was curled half on his side, subconsciously keeping pressure off of the arc reactor in his chest, his breathing shallow but unrestricted. One hand was outstretched, curled against the mattress between them.

 

Bruce was still in awe that the other man would sleep so trustingly, so unguardedly, next to him. The Hulk wasn't a laughing matter, no matter how many jokes Tony cracked about his destructive nature. And Tony’s arc reactor was a glowing beacon to the most effective way to hurt him. And yet, ever since Tony had pinned him up against the wall in the lab and kissed him until he was weak in the knees, the other man had slowly pushed through every obstacle that Bruce tried to put up. But more importantly than that, Tony had slowly allowed his own shields to drop.

 

Tony lived his life in the fast lane, but a lot of it was a front, flash and bang to draw the public's attention to where he wanted their attention to be. But Bruce had seen the man underneath, glimpses into the life of a man who felt deeply and was fiercely protective of the few friends he managed to hold onto. Recently, Bruce had slowly come to realize just how much more there was to Tony Stark underneath all the snark and sarcasm. He had thought that he was the one delaying things, wary of moving too quickly only to have the house of cards fall down all around them. But Tony had never pushed for more than a few kisses, a bit of snuggling now and again. For the most part, things had stayed the same, with them invading each other's lab space and talking science, occasionally ramping it up around the other Avengers just to watch their eyes glaze over.

 

Bruce had been the first to approach Tony about sleeping together. Just sleeping, at first. There had been a battle, and the Army had gotten involved. The nightmares had started again, and Bruce was afraid that the Hulk would make an unexpected appearance while he slept. And so he had approached Tony. The man had stared at him long enough to make him shift uncomfortably and reconsider his request, but he had agreed. That first night had been awkward for both of them, as they spent most of the night facing away from each other, both of them wide awake and highly aware of the other body in the bed with them.

 

Tony, being who he was, had finally cracked a joke that he usually had sex with the person in his bed, and Bruce had relaxed almost immediately upon the realization that this was just as awkward for the billionaire as it was for him. He had said something inane back – he couldn't remember what it had been now – and had startled a laugh out of Tony. After that, the other man had settled down enough to at least doze.

 

Since that night, the two men had slowly grown even closer, learning to be more comfortable around each other. Now, even if they didn't have sex, they usually curled up together, their bodies pressed against one another in a long line of heat and comfort. And they had started talking, concealed in the intimate darkness of the bedroom as they whispered secrets to each other. Bruce had learned about Tony's childhood, and about his time as the Merchant of Death. Tony had told him things about Afghanistan that nobody else knew. In exchange, Bruce had told Tony about his own childhood, about Betty and Ross and the experiment that had given birth to the Hulk. Tony had held him tightly as he had brokenly recounted the death of his mother.

 

The stories had built a foundation of trust between them that was far greater than either man had ever dared to hope for. And now, the moment Tony crossed the threshold of his bedroom – their bedroom, now – he dropped all of his masks, becoming Tony, just brilliant, insecure, beautiful Tony.

 

A quiet snuffle brought Bruce out of his thoughts, and he watched as lazy, warm brown eyes opened and looked up at him. “Is it morning already?” Tony mumbled, burrowing further into the blankets.

 

Bruce smiled and ducked his head down, pressing a gentle kiss to Tony's forehead – the only part of him not hidden by the comforter. “It is, but it's early yet,” he murmured back. “You can go back to sleep for a few hours, Tony.”

 

One dark eye glared up at him. “Right,” Tony grunted back. “As if I'm going to be able to sleep with you staring at me.” There was no heat to his words, so Bruce ignored the complaint, pressing another kiss to Tony's temple, then one to the corner of his eye.

 

“Well, we still have a few hours before we have to be up, anyway,” he murmured. “So if you can't sleep, what do you suggest we do to pass the time?” He smiled shyly down at Tony, still not used to dropping innuendos. He was pretty terrible at it, actually, but Tony seemed to appreciate it, so he tried on occasion.

 

Sure enough, Tony chuckled, his eyes brightening as they grew more alert. Rolling into Bruce, the comforter sliding further down the bed, he pinned the other man below him, propping his chin on his hands, which were crossed on Bruce's chest. He grinned wickedly. “Well,” he drawled, “I'm sure we can find something to occupy ourselves with. Did you have anything particular in mind?”

 

Bruce studied his lover for a moment before deciding that today was a good day. With a smirk, he grabbed Tony's upper arms and twisted them both around, sitting up so that he was straddling the smaller man's thighs. “Oh, I can think of a few things,” he murmured, his voice growing deeper as arousal licked through him.

 

Beneath him, Tony grinned. “Yeah?” he asked, tilting his hips suggestively. His expression was open and happy, his eyes darkening with the promise of things to come. His hands gripped Bruce's hips, not tightly, but just holding on. “And what exactly did you have in mind, Doctor Banner?” he murmured, love and affection clear in his voice.

 

Bruce pretended to think about that for a moment, his hands braced on Tony's chest. “Well, maybe a kiss?” he asked.

 

Tony laughed in surprise. “A kiss? Really, Banner?” he demanded. Bruce pouted at him, and he shook his head, rumpling his hair further. “C'mere,” he murmured affectionately, one hand reaching up to the back of Bruce's neck and pulling the other man down towards him for a kiss. It was gentle, just the soft press of lips, a touch meant to soothe and reassure rather than arouse. Still, Bruce found himself melting into the touch. He had discovered a long time ago that Tony was just as happy cuddling or kissing as he was with anything else they might do. To him, any form of intimacy was something to be sought and cherished from the people that he cared for.

 

Bruce was the one who eventually broke off the kiss, but only so he could pepper tiny kisses across Tony's cheeks and forehead, pressing lips gently against the other man's closed eyes and earning a pleased rumble from his lover. He nuzzled Tony's cheek, feeling the rough brush of his beard against smooth skin. Bruce lifted his hips and turned onto his side, bringing Tony with him and easing the pressure of the arc reactor against his lungs.

Tony smiled at him gratefully, and Bruce bit back a spark of irritation. Had nobody else realized just how much pressure certain positions put on Tony's lungs? Or had they known and simply not cared? Either way, it was completely unacceptable.

 

Still, they had already been over this, and it wouldn’t do either of them any good to ring up old arguments. Instead, Bruce tried to show tony how it should be with a partner who cared about him and his needs . For whatever reason, Tony had decided to trust him, and he would do anything to prove to Tony – to the world – that he was deserving of that trust.

 

Tony was grinning at him now, his eyes filled with honest affection. “Lost in thought?” he teased gently, understanding in his expression. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them had wandered off on a tangent while cuddling.

 

Bruce smiled back helplessly. “Thoughts about you,” he agreed, and was rewarded with warm, callused hands cupping his face as Tony leaned in for another kiss, still sweet and gentle and full of love and affection.

 

This time, it was Tony who pulled back, and Bruce didn’t bother to suppress the whine that escaped his throat. Tony’s eyes were bright as he pressed his forehead against Bruce’s. “God, I love you,” he breathed.

 

Bruce froze, as he always did whenever Tony spoke honestly of his feelings. Usually, the billionaire showed how much he cared in other ways – extravagant gifts and beautiful tech, usually tech that he made himself. His arms tightened around the other man’s back, pulling him hard against him, and Tony smiled down at him. “Not that I object to waking up to kisses form my awesome genius boyfriend,” he murmured, as if the previous sentence had never happened, “but I’m kind of hoping you had something else in mind.”

 

Bruce nodded seriously. “Well, I do still owe you for that rather mind-blowing post Hulk-out orgasm the other day,” he replied, feeling his face heat up. He was terrible at sex talk, but his fumbling attempts seemed to please Tony, so he tried, even if he ended up regretting it almost immediately.

 

Tony chuckled, his eyes crinkling with amusement. Rather than tease him, though, Tony just pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Well, how can I say no to that?” he asked, grinning. “How do you want me, Doc?”

 

In response, Bruce gripped Tony’s hips and nudged him back onto the bed. He prodded Tony onto his side so that the other man’s back was towards him. Moving forward, he pressed himself tight up against his lover’s back, nuzzling at his neck and shoulders, one warm hand stroking up and down Tony’s arm and side. Tony practically melted into the caresses, and Bruce pressed his smile to the top of Tony’s spine. For all that Tony might complain that he moved too slowly, the other man was not in any apparent hurry to speed things up.

 

Once he was sure that Tony had been lulled into relaxing, he moved his hand forward, brushing tentative fingers along the crease of his lover’s thigh before stroking a single digit up the other man’s half-hard cock. Tony twitched, responding instantly to the unexpected stimulation, and Bruce hummed, pleased. One brown eye opened to glare half-heartedly at him, but Bruce just pressed a kiss the corner of his downturned mouth. “I’ve got you,” he murmured quietly. “Trust me?”

 

“Of course,” Tony replied instantly, shifting to give Bruce more room to work. The arc reactor glowed in the dim light of dawn, suffusing the room with a blue glow and casting highlights across Tony’s face and chest. That Tony didn’t hide it was incredible, and Bruce knew it, even as his hand swept upwards, across Tony’s stomach and up to his chest, pausing briefly on the arc reactor in a silent promise before dropping lower again. Tony relaxed in increments – he was always wary whenever anybody touched his arc reactor – too many had tried to take it from him. But for Bruce, that little glowing disc represented Tony’s heart, worn visibly for everybody to see.

 

He kept his thoughts to himself, knowing that Tony wouldn’t appreciate the correlation. Lifting himself up onto his elbow, Bruce fumbled under the pillow for a moment until he found the tube of lubricant that they kept there, for nights when the bedside table or bathroom cabinet seemed too far away.

 

The click of the cap as he opened it had Tony trying to twist around, reaching for the tube. “Ah,” Bruce denied, shaking his head. Tony paused, raising an eyebrow in his direction. “Let me take care of you, remember?” he murmured.

 

Tony snorted, but he was smiling as he settled back down. Slicking up his right hand, Bruce reached for him again, his movements much smoother with the lube as he gripped his lover firmly, his touch confident and sure. This much, at least, he knew how to do. It wasn’t so different from stroking himself off, actually, except that he didn’t have to worry about Tony’s heartrate. Jarvis would keep an eye on them both through passive monitoring, and would not interfere unless something dangerous happened. It had been at least four months since the last ‘incident’, and Tony hadn’t even considered that one to be of any significance. Apparently, he and Jarvis had had a talk about what was and wasn’t an acceptable reason to interrupt fun time between Tony and Bruce. Tony had delighted in watching the way he flushed in complete embarrassment when he had Jarvis replay the conversation.

 

“You’re thinking again,” Tony murmured, his hips shifting as he pushed forward into Bruce’s grip. The scientist tightened his hold, and Tony groaned appreciatively. Leaning down, Bruce nipped a path up the side of Tony’s throat, leaving small bruises in his wake. Sitting up a bit more, so that he was looming over the other man, Bruce fumbled with the lube again, slicking up his left hand before dropping the tube back onto the bed. Carefully, he trailed a slick patch from the small of Tony’s back down to his ass. Tony pressed back into him, his hands twitching restlessly, and Bruce finally gave in, leaning down to kiss the other man, Tony’s hands wrapping immediately around his neck, fingernails digging uncomfortably into his back, between his shoulder blades.

 

“Can I, Tony?” he murmured into the kiss, sneaking his tongue past Tony’s teeth when the man opened his mouth and muffling the other man’s reply. Tony arched up into him enthusiastically, words unnecessary. Bruce smiled, slipping the first finger inside Tony and loving the way his lover arched away and then back down, pressing up into Bruce’s stomach before bearing down on his finger, squirming the entire time and moaning eagerly into his mouth. Tony was incredibly reactive in bed, something that Bruce would have never guessed from what he’d seen and heard of the other man’s sex life before Afghanistan.

 

By the time he slipped a second finger into the other man, they were both hard and panting, Tony’s hands scrabbling across Bruce’s shoulders and back, which were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Bruce, for his part, was taking things much slower than Tony would prefer, but the other man didn’t protest too much, knowing that if he pushed too much, Bruce might back off. He’d gotten better at determining when he could push and when he should just let Bruce do things his way. This morning was one of the latter.

 

One of Tony’s strong, clever hands found its way to Bruce’s own neglected erection, and warm slick smoothed up the column. Bruce didn’t even bother to wonder when Tony had managed to find and open the lube.

 

Tony shifted impatiently, and Bruce pulled back from their kisses to look down at him indulgently. Tony pouted up at him. “I’m good,” he protested, curling his body in a way that shouldn’t be possible. “Just fuck me already! Please?” he asked, brown eyes widening impossibly as he stared up at Bruce, pleading with words and expression and body.

 

“You’re not ready,” Bruce argued, crooking the two fingers currently inside of Tony, pressing them firmly against his prostate. Tony squawked, then wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist, trying to pull the other man forward. Fortunately, Bruce had anticipated his actions, and had braced himself on one hand, so that while he moved forward an inch or so, it wasn’t nearly as much as Tony wanted. The billionaire whined, his hands coming up to grip Bruce’s elbows.

 

“I’m totally ready,” he disagreed. “I’m more than ready, absolutely, positively, completely ready for you to fuck me, Doctor Banner,” he babbled, dark eyes intent on Bruce’s face, as if to check that he wasn’t planning to back out now and leave him to take care of himself. “Come on,” he growled. Bruce grinned, then slipped a third finger inside, giving a rough twist inside the other man. Tony arched upwards with a yowl, and Bruce pulled free.

 

“Still good?” he checked. Tony rolled his eyes, but dropped his feet to the bed, opening his legs wide enough that Bruce could slip between them. “Nuh uh,” Bruce said firmly. “On your side.”

 

Tony obeyed immediately, surprisingly docile when he was getting his way. Perhaps the arc reactor had been bothering him more than he’d let on. But he wouldn’t appreciate it if Bruce stopped their activities to check on him, so the best he could manage was to put Tony in a more comfortable position. Of course, it meant that he couldn’t reciprocate, but that wasn’t much of a deterrent for the genius.

 

Lining himself up carefully, Bruce pushed inside his lover in a long, slow, wet glide; tiny, subtle thrusts pushing him a little deeper each time. Tony pushed back impatiently, and Bruce distracted him by grabbing his leg and lifting it up, giving himself more room to work. “Ooooh! I knew you were a genius, Banner!” Tony praised.

 

Bruce just chuckled, then gasped as Tony shoved himself back in a sudden movement, fully seating himself on Bruce’s cock. It wasn’t the best position for a deep fuck, but Bruce wasn’t interested in that right now, anyhow. Instead, he curled his arm under Tony’s side, his other hand reaching over and around and starting up a steady rhythm. Unable to touch him in return, Tony did what he could, one hand reaching back awkwardly to grip Bruce’s hip and the other one holding on to the hand that was resting on his chest, over the arc reactor, pressing their joined hands down against the cool casing.

 

Bruce kept his movement languid, so that their arousal rose in a slow build, tension slowly coiling between and through them, skin and sweat and heat, quiet moans and soft sighs. Their legs were tangled together, Bruce nudging his own in between Tony’s and shifting down a bit so that he could press damp, open-mouthed kisses to the other man’s back. Tony was trembling, his fingers tightening where they were linked with Bruce’s above the arc reactor.

 

When he was close enough, Bruce started working Tony in earnest, ignoring the cramp that was starting to flare up in his wrist. Tony gave a soft moan and came, his release tightening his body and bringing Bruce over the edge with him. He was chanting under his breath, a jumble of Bruce’s name, praise, and sentiment.

 

The two men just laid there for a moment, and then Bruce pulled away carefully with a wince. Giving his sleepy lover a quick kiss on the forehead and a murmured reassurance, he left the bed and retreated to the bathroom. Grabbing two washcloths and running them under warm water, he headed back out to the bedroom, grateful that Tony had a tendency to kick the comforter off of himself at night. It meant that he wouldn’t have to pull a reluctant Tony out of the bed to change the sheets.

 

Carefully, he wiped Tony clean after making sure that the other man knew he was there. When he was done, he nudged Tony until he could get the comforter up over the worst of the mess. The lube had been recapped and dropped onto the floor while he’d been getting cleaned up, so he simply unfolded one of the afghans at the end of the bed – his insistence, not Tony’s – and climbed onto the bed with the other man, pulling the blanket up over both of them.

 

Immediately, Tony turned towards and pressed his body up against Bruce’s, nudging the other man onto his back so that he could rest his head on his shoulder with a sigh. “Was good,” he mumbled, making a pleased noise when Bruce started combing fingers through his short spikes, scratching lightly at the nape of his neck.

 

Bruce chuckled, the vibrations shaking both of them. “Glad you approve,” he teased back.

 

Tony grinned at him without opening his eyes, lifting one hand and giving him a lazy thumbs up before burrowing back down. “Sleep now,” he decided.

 

Bruce looked at the clock. It was almost eight-thirty in the morning. They should probably get up. Steve would already be up and probably done with his run. Clint and Natasha were planning on taking the super soldier out for a day in the city, to get his mind off of his hunt for the Winter Soldier. Bruce would like to at least see them off.

 

Tony’s grip tightened in protest, like he knew what Bruce was thinking. “They won’t leave without saying goodbye,” he muttered. “Just for like, an hour, okay?” His tone was light and nonchalant, but Bruce knew that Tony liked cuddling after sex, and even if Bruce wouldn’t mean it, he would see Bruce leaving as a form of rejection. And it’s not like Bruce minded catering to the genius’s whims now and again.

 

“Jarvis, please notify us when the others are ready to head out if we’re not up by then,” he requested.

 

“Of course, Doctor Banner,” the AI agreed easily. Bruce relaxed into the bed, warm and content and growing sleepy again. Still, he had at least one other thing to take care of. With Tony’s warm body draped easily over his, he murmured the only words that were left to say.

 

“I love you, too, Tony.”


End file.
